internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Pakistani cricket team in Sri Lanka in 2012
The Pakistani cricket team are touring Sri Lanka from 1 June to 12 July 2012. The tour consists of two Twenty20 Internationals (T20Is), five One Day Internationals (ODIs) and three Test matches. Squads T20I series 1st T20I | score1 = 132/7 (20 overs) | score2 = 95 (17.4 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Thisara Perera 32 (15) | wickets1 = Sohail Tanvir 3/12 (4 overs) | runs2 = Ahmed Shehzad 36 (42) | wickets2 = Angelo Mathews 2/8 (4 overs) | result = Sri Lanka won by 37 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Mahinda Rajapaksa International Stadium, Hambantota | umpires = Asoka de Silva (SL) and Ranmore Martinesz (SL) | motm = Thisara Perera (SL) | toss = Sri Lanka won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Shakeel Ansar (Pak), Kaushal Lokuarachchi, Sachithra Senanayake and Lahiru Thirimanne (all SL) made their T20I debuts. }} In the 1st T20I, Sri Lanka won the toss and decided to bat first. But they could not cash on it as Sohail Tanvir, who was making a comeback, claimed three top-order wickets in his opening spell. Wickets continued to fall till Perera arrived at the crease and with his big-hitting, Sri Lanka managed to reach a respectable total of 132. Score wasn't a challenging one by T20 standards, but Pakistani batsmen opened the door for Sri Lanka as Kulasekara dismissed two batsmen on his first two balls of the innings. Pakistan continued to slip and none of the batsmen could handle the pressure as Pakistan bundled out for 95. An innings which included only two double-figure scores and 2nd highest score of the innings came in the shape of extras (19). 2nd T20I | score1 = 284/6 (20 overs) | score2 = 56 (19.2 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Mahela Jayawardene 153(97) | wickets1 = Mohammad Sami 1/13 (3 overs) | runs2 = Shahid Afridi 29(57) | wickets2 = Lasith Malinga 5/16 (3 overs) | result = Sri Lanka won by 228 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Mahinda Rajapaksa International Stadium, Hambantota | umpires = Ranmore Martinesz (SL) and Ruchira Palliyaguru (SL) | motm = Mahela Jayawardene (SL) | toss = Sri Lanka won the toss and elected to bat. | notes = }} ODI series 1st ODI | score1 = 321/8 (50 overs) | score2 = 135 (34.1 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Lahiru Thirimanne 106* (53) | wickets1 = Umar Gul 1/129 (9 overs) | runs2 = Mohammad Hafeez 16 (57) | wickets2 = Nuwan Kulasekara 6/29 (9 overs) | result = Sri Lanka won by 186 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Pallekele International Cricket Stadium, Kandy | umpires = Kumar Dharmasena (SL) and Paul Reiffel (Aus) | motm = Nuwan Kulasekara (SL) | toss = Sri Lanka won the toss and elected to bat. | notes = }} 2nd ODI | score1 = 280/4 (50 overs) | score2 = 204 (46.2 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Tillakaratne Dilshan 119* (139) | wickets1 = Mohammad Hafeez 1/30 (8 overs) | runs2 = Azhar Ali 96 (119) | wickets2 = Thisara Perera 6/44 (10 overs) | result = Sri Lanka won by 76 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Pallekele International Cricket Stadium, Kandy | umpires = Ruchira Palliyaguru (SL) and Paul Reiffel (Aus) | motm = Thisara Perera (SL) | toss = Sri Lanka won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = }} 3rd ODI | score1 = 0 (6.2 overs) | score2 =6/0 (0.1 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Azhar Ali 0 (1) | wickets1 = Nuwan Kulasekara 8/0 (3 overs) | runs2 = Tillakaratne Dilshan 6* (1) | wickets2 = Saeed Ajmal 0/6 (0.1 overs) | result = Sri Lanka won by 10 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = R. Premadasa Stadium, Colombo | umpires = Asoka de Silva (SL) and Paul Reiffel (Aus) | motm = Nuwan Kulasekara (SL) | toss = Pakistan won the toss and elected to bat. | | notes = }} 4th ODI | score1 = 243/8 (50 overs) | score2 = 199 (45 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Kumar Sangakkara 97 (130) | wickets1 = Mohammad Hafeez 2/37 (10 overs) | runs2 = Azhar Ali 81* (126) | wickets2 = Thisara Perera 4/42 (10 overs) | result = Sri Lanka won by 44 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = R. Premadasa Stadium, Colombo | umpires = Ranmore Martinesz (SL) and Paul Reiffel (Aus) | motm = Thisara Perera (SL) | toss = Sri Lanka won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Thisara Perera (SL) took his first ODI hat-trick.'' * ''Azhar Ali (Pakistan) became the first player to carry his bat through a completed innings in an ODI since Javed Omar for Bangladesh against Zimbabwe in 2001. }} 5th ODI | score1 = 247/7 (50 overs) | score2 = 248/8 (49.4 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Imran Farhat 56 (63) | wickets1 = Jeevan Mendis 2/30 (9 overs) | runs2 = Angelo Mathews 80* (76) | wickets2 = Sohail Tanvir 3/42 (10 overs) | result = Sri Lanka won by 2 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = R. Premadasa Stadium, Colombo | umpires = Ranmore Martinesz (SL) and Paul Reiffel (Aus) | motm = Angelo Mathews (SL) | toss = Pakistan won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = }} Test series 1st Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 472 (153.2 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Kumar Sangakkara 199* (562) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Saeed Ajmal 5/146 (46 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 100 (54.3 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Younis Khan 29 (91) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Suraj Randiv 4/13 (9.3 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 137/5d (41 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Tillakaratne Dilshan 56 (58) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Junaid Khan 3/44 (13 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 300 (114 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Younis Khan 87 (213) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Nuwan Kulasekara 3/48 (23 overs) | result = Sri Lanka won by 209 runs | venue = Galle International Stadium, Galle | umpires = Steve Davis (Aus) and Ian Gould (Eng) | motm = Kumar Sangakkara (SL) | report = Scorecard | toss = Sri Lanka won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Mohammad Ayub (Pak) made his Test debut. }} 2nd Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 551/6d (147 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Mohammad Hafeez 196 (331) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Rangana Herath 3/164 (49 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 391 (124.4 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Kumar Sangakkara 192 (351) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Junaid Khan 5/73 (28 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 100/2d (18 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Taufeeq Umar 42* (57) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Suraj Randiv 2/28 (4 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 86/2 (22 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Tharanga Paranavitana 32 (72) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Abdur Rehman 1/19 (9 overs) | result = Match drawn | venue = Sinhalese Sports Club Ground, Colombo | umpires = Ian Gould (Eng) and Simon Taufel (Aus) | motm = Junaid Khan (Pak) | report = Scorecard | toss = Sri Lanka won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = }} 3rd Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 226 (72.5 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Asad Shafiq 75 (158) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Thisara Perera 4/63 (18 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 337 (100.2 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Thisara Perera 75 (86) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Junaid Khan 5/70 (28.2 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 380/8d (104 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Azhar Ali 136 (284) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Rangana Herath 4/99 (39.4 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 195/4 (62 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Kumar Sangakkara 74* (125) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Saeed Ajmal 3/50 (26 overs) | result = Match drawn | venue = Pallekele International Cricket Stadium, Pallekele | umpires = Steve Davis (Aus) and Simon Taufel (Aus) | motm = Asad Shafiq (Pak) | report = Scorecard | toss = Sri Lanka won the toss and elected to field. | rain = Match didn't play on day 2 due to rain | notes = }} Category:Pakistani cricket tours of Sri Lanka Category:International cricket competitions in 2012